Ed, Edd n Eddy the Animal Massacre: The boars
Here is the second movie Script It has been 2 days since Jimmy and Sarah's murder. The investigation is still ongoing. cases have spread all over the world. Right now, the Eds and other kids are at Ed's house, stocking up on supplies and watching tv. Ed: Hey guys, thanks for coming over. I've never had company in a while. Eddy: Don't mention it lumpy. Most of us came here because you had finally cleaned your room and took a shower. Ed: Well, i got to say. If I were to die... Edd: We're not going to die Ed. We're just here to catch up on the news. And Besides, your house had a lot of guest rooms on the second and first floors. how did you get all of these rooms. Ed: Well... i heard this place used to be a bed and breakfast, and let me finish my sentence. If I die, then i will be immune to the virus for a while/ Kevin: Nice planning, Ed. Everyone, if we're going to survive an infection, if this is the case, then we'll go and wash up in the bathrooms here. Nazz, Ed, Eddy, you guys will accomodate the downstairs bathroom. The rest of us will go upstairs. there are 5 of us, because Jonny and Rolf haven't been seen since the infection started. News Reporter: This just in, the infection has just spread to South America. because of illegal trade, other animals are at risk of infection. Some cases have been reported globally and have been sighted in Africa, Asia and Australia. But, so far, Asia has little infection. People, i advise you to flee to Africa. Ed: You heard the guy, let's go. Edd: Ed, Don't be in a rush. Let's see if we can't wait it out for a few days. we'll wait until tomorrow. for now, let's reload our weapons for tomorrow. All: Fine. The next day. the kids wake to a loud crash and animals barking and chirping. It was 1:A.M when it happened. the door was busted in and the animals were invading. All: Oh Crap!! Edd: Everyone, down the laundry chute. We can get to the basement then. Eddy: Too late!! They're coming, Everyone, GO!! I'll hold them off. Ed: I'm not leaving my friend behind! Eddy: I SAID GO!!!! Eddy pushes Ed down the laundry chute. He pulls out his handgun and makes his way down stairs. Eddy: All right, you dumb frickin animals, who wants a piece of me? The animals converge on Eddy, he fires his 5 shots at more than 5 animals, he reloads, but is then jumped on. Eddy: Gagh!! Get OFF OF ME!! He euthanizes the animal. he runs up the stairs. He goes into the chute. Kevin: did you hold them off? Eddy: what do you think? Kevin: Well, for get about that let's go. As the kids get to their cars and speed off they see people and uninfected animals being mauled and killed. as they get closer to the exit of Peach Creek Cul-de-sac, they start to talk. Edd: Ed, Eddy, Kevin. I just want to say i'm sorry for the way i was treating you. Eddy: Hey dude, you don't have to be sorry. As soon we get out of here, i want you to just go home and do your job. Kevin: Yeah. I know Eddy and I give you a hard time, Edd, too, but we're sorry. Edd: Hey, We've all got some pretty tough jobs, you guys with your hunting and me and Ed with our bounty hunting. Either of us could get killed on the job. Ed: Ed is sorry. Ed should've done a better job of protecting Sarah. Eddy: Come on, man. You can't be seriously sad about not protecting that brat. Nazz: Dude, she's his little sister. Of course he would be sad. Eddy: Yeah, but she uses him a lot. Remember back in middle school, she stole the front seats from us. Nazz: Well... Eddy: And Remember when she used us as manservants at that "rich kids party"? Nazz: Yeah but... Eddy: But nothing. I wouldn't be sad to see her go, now would i? Nazz: But that's you. Ed's just a little down on his luck, he lost his sister, and that's pretty sad for anybody who had a sibling who is dead. A long pause... Nazz: You okay? Eddy: Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little overwhelmed by this. Um... Imma pull up here. They all stop at a abandoned super 8 motel. The motel was two floors, able to accomodate a lot of survivors. Edd: Okay. We found some shelter. Now we need some supplies. Is anybody hurt? Ed: Nope, I'm okay. Eddy: I'm Gucci. Kevin: So am I. Nazz: No... Edd: Good. Anybody got any supplies? They all look at each other. They quickly realize that they didn't bring the supplies. Kevin: Damn. Just what I needed. No supplies, no food, no water, no Nothing! Category:Movies